High School Life of Swordsmen
by Shrinkhead13
Summary: Sweet Zoro x Kuina fanfic where we follow Zoro and Kuina in the dayly life, with friends, romance, sorrow and so on. Rated M for safty and furture chapters.


_**OK. This is my 2. fanfic ever... **_

_**I don't One Piece yet.... hehe... or no I'll leave Oda to One Piece... for now.... heheh....**_

_**This is a Zoro x Kuina High School Fanfic were we follow the two young ones in a dayly life.... and thats about it... There will be a character death in later chapters... but just enjoy reading this little sweet fanfic. ^_^ **_

1. Chapter: Just an "ordinary" day.

The sun rose from its bed in the east sending its warm orange light trough the black curtains of his room making the dust seem even more visible in the dark. He was sleeping peacefully snoring in the darkness. His room was a completely mess and had not seen a vacuum cleaner for weeks or anything cleaning at all for that matter. Beside his television was a case which contained a large amount of medals and cubs form the swordsmanship tournaments he had been to. Mostly gold but some silver had also found its way to the old 'cardboard case. He was almost indestructible in the tournaments but one single girl was he unable to defeat, one special girl. As he slept the alarm clock began to ring at seven am. He didn't pay it any attention for a while hoping it would turn of by it self but it didn't. He led his rough hand grab around it and without thinking slammed it into the opposite wall and the room went still only disturbed by his resumed snoring.

* * *

She was running as usual if she didn't make it in time they would both be late and get another detention and miss their training in swordsmanship. She could have left him to his own fait but they had been friends and rivals since the age of nine and now they were both seventeen and at the end of their third year at high school. She went down an empty road letting the morning breeze touch her face and her black hair shine blue in the morning sun as she ran as fast as she could.

She went to a street with high-rise blocks only three-storied and went up a staircase to find the apartment number three hundred and eleven. She stopped and looked at a yellowish door with the family name Roronoa standing on it. She touched the doorbell and heard it rang. She heard steps from the other side of the door and waited for the door to open.

The door unlocked and a woman in the middle of the forties opened. The woman was pretty and had long strait light green hair and was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was a widow taking care of herself and her seventeen year old son working in a supermarket.

"Hi Kuina come in" she said as she stepped back so the young girl could get into the small apartment.

"Thank you Mrs. Roronoa. Is Zoro still asleep?" Kuina said as she took her shoes of.

"I think so I haven't seeing on him I'm in a little hurry so you most suit yourself today" the woman answered as she took on a long brown skin coat and hurried out of the apartment.

Kuina stood back in the apartment hoping that Zoro was awake so they could get to school in time. She went down the small dark hallway looking at the pictures of Zoro as a kid.

She knew he hated that they was showed of like that so everyone could look at them but she thought there was something sweet about them. Maybe because he didn't look like that anymore. Or maybe because he was smiling on the old photos which he for some reason didn't do anymore not in the same way. That little innocent but ebullient curios smile. Now the only smile you could get from him was when he was challenged to a fight, when he wanted blood.

She stopped for a moment by a picture of a man in the early twenties. He was Zoros father, he had died when Zoro was three years old and he didn't remember him which at some point was good. She looked closely at the picture. He looked exactly like an older version of Zoro (she had to admit he did look rather handsome) even tough Zoro had green hair instead of black and didn't have a beard. Yet. She had to hold in a laugh because of the thought of Zoro having a beard like his father just green.

She settled down. She took a right turn at the end of the hallway and stood by a door to the left. The door was closed and had some yellow stickers on where there stood things like "don't enter" and "sleeping" in a thick black letters. The silence of the house made the snoring noises form the room even louder. Making her sure that he was still asleep. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

It was dark and the mess did not surprise her one bit. She looked at him sleeping loudly in his bed his duvet half down from his bed wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Him self was spreading out on the bed like it couldn't get too big enough. She wanted to look at the clock to find out how much time they had left but it wasn't at its usual spot in the window. Sighted to the opposite wall and found a dead alarm clock and a hole in the wall.

Sweat dropping she took the alarm clock and sat down on the unconvertible chair by his desk.

"Zoro.." she said softly. "It is morning and you have to get up and go to school you know". "The alarm hasn't rung yet…" he said as he moved on to his side facing the wall avoiding her. Kuina threw the broken alarm clock towards him and amazingly couth it in the flight, while still lying down. "And this is why it haven't rung" Kuina said leaning towards the back of the chair.

He looked tiered at the broken peace of mechanic as he slowly realised what he had done. "FUCK!" he said jumping out of bed and took the cloth from the chair Kuina sat on and ran out of the room and into the bathroom at the end of the hallway slamming the door behind him. Kuina lazy took up his schoolbag and walked slowly towards the bathroom door. Kuina leaned to the wall beside the bathroom door listing to the sound of the shower and some cursing from Zoro.

She looked though the kitchen door right in front of her and saw the clock. "Zoro" she then said. "What?" he replied grumpy.

"You don't have to hurry we have plenty of time" she said looking bored but satisfied down on her feet. She had run faster then she thought.

"God dame you! I'm going to beat you to hell for this Kuina!" he said from the shower. "Yah like that will ever happen" she smiled "Besides aren't you an atheist, then why are you blaming something which isn't real for your mistakes?"

"Just shut up a bit will ya!" Zoro said back leaving Kuina and the apartment silent for several moments. "Hey Zoro are you done yet? We don't have that plenty of time you know" she said as he opened the door wearing his black school uniform loose and his hair still wet from the bath. "So should we go?" he asked as he looked tiered at her. "Hi" she replied in a smile and they took on their shoes and went out of the door.

He was the first who came down the stairs of the high-rise block and began to walk to the left. She came to the end of the metallic stairs and saw the boy go in the wrong direction. She giggled and yelled to the boy who had made it almost ten meters away from her. "Zoro that's not the way to school". He looked over his shoulder seeing her standing by the stairs making a gesture to the right waiting for him. Sweat dropping he turned and walked pissed over to her and she followed beside him as he crosses her.

They walked in silence in the cool morning breeze enjoying every second of the beautiful spring nature. They turned a corner and stepped into the schoolyard like their fellow students who came from every direction of the street. Ready for a new day they entered the school hall as the bell rang for classes to start.

**That was first chapter... Hope you liked it cause I think it is sweet somehow.. ^_^ There is not so much to say but I will as soon as I can be up with the next chapter with Luffy and co. amd that I hope that you will use a little bit of your time to review (PLEASE! XD)... **

**Next chapter ..... The Class! OMG exsitment... or... not....maybe... T-T**


End file.
